Nur frei sein Part 1 Ein Korb für Son Goten
by Galaxy2
Summary: „ Wahre Liebe erkennt man daran, wenn man jederzeit und ohne zu zögern bereit ist, das für sich selbst Wichtigste aufzugeben.“ ist der Leitsatz dieser Lovestory, die zwar ganz typisch anfängt, sich aber im Verlauf immer dramatischer zuspitzt. Haup


Autor: Galaxy  
  
  
  
E-Mail: Meredith@t-online.de  
  
Titel: Nur frei sein  
  
Genre: Romantik/Drama/ Komik (falls ihr es schafft meinen etwas skurrilen Humor zu verstehen....)  
  
Kapitel: 1/?  
  
Art: Dragon Ball Z FanFiction.  
  
Besonderheiten: Alle Aussagen in runden Klammern - ( ) sind Kommentare der Autorin. Meisten sind sie sowohl dämlich wie zynisch. Außerdem habe ich mich vom Film inspirieren lassen, und habe so etwas wie Soundtracks eingeführt. An bestimmten Stellen im Text teile ich euch ein Lied mit, dass ich für diese Szene vorgesehen habe. Wenn ihr es zufällig habt, oder schnell besorgen könnt, könnt ihr es beim Lesen der Szene hören. Wenn nicht, nicht schlimm. Leider ist dies aber hier nicht ein Film, und die Lieder werden zeitlich nicht mit den Szenen deckungsgleich sein. Im ersten Kapitel kommt aber noch kein Soundtrack vor.  
  
Über die Story: Im großen und ganzen ist es eine Liebesgeschichte. Aber von mir hat man nichts anderes zu erwarten, weil Liebesgeschichten vermischt mit Fantasy und ein wenig Zukunftsutopie zweifellos mein Genre sind. Allerdings ist es nicht eine dieses typisch-klischeehaften Liebst-du-mich- liebst-du-mich-nicht-ach-du-liebst-mich-schön-wir-sind-glücklich-happy-end- Geschichten. Die mag ich nicht, und bemühe mich deswegen auch inhaltlich anspruchvollere Sachen zu schreiben. Auf die Idee zu "Nur frei sein" bin ich durch ein Gedicht von Elke M. Wunderlich gekommen, die ihre Einstellung zur Liebe sehr schön ausgedrückt hat.  
  
Nenn mich Liebende und nicht Geliebte,  
  
denn nicht das Nehmen ist was zählt,  
  
nein, das Geben.  
  
Wenn ich so viel zurückbekomme wie ich schenke  
  
und mehr dazu, so ist es für mich wunderbar.  
  
Jedoch selbst wenn dies nicht geschieht,  
  
werde ich leben, ich sterbe erst, wenn ich dir nichts mehr geben kann.  
  
Drum nenn mich Liebende und nicht Geliebte.  
  
Dadurch inspiriert, dass das Geben in einer Beziehung wertvoller sein kann als das nehmen, hab ich eine Story erfunden die zwar ganz typisch anfängt, aber sich im Verlauf dramatisch und anspruchsvoll entwickelt . Sie steht unter dem Motto: " Wahre Liebe erkennt man daran, wenn man jederzeit und ohne zu zögern bereit ist, das für sich selbst Wichtigste aufzugeben."  
  
Charaktere: Mer, Einstein, Ortenia und alle Statisten sind von mir erfundene Charaktere. Kritik , Lob und Fragen gehen an mich. Der Rest gehört Herrn Akira Toriyama. Kritik , Lob und Fragen gehen an ihn.  
  
Kommentare: Mit dem lesen dieser FF verpflichtet ihr euch ein Kommentar abzugeben. Quatsch! Ich würde mich nur sehr freuen, wenn ihr es tun würdet. Und ich würde eure Kommi in meinen privaten Kommi-Shrine aufnehmen.  
  
Kritik: Erwünscht! cu, Galaxy  
  
Nur frei sein  
  
" Wahre Liebe erkennt man daran, wenn man jederzeit und ohne zu zögern bereit ist, das für sich selbst wichtigste aufzugeben."  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1 Ein Korb für Son Goten  
  
Während des Lebens durchlebt man verschiedene Arten der Liebe. Dies fängt schon bei der Schwangerschaft an. Der Mensch ist noch nicht mal fertig entwickelt, aber trotzdem weckt er bei der zukünftige Mutter schon eine tiefe Zuneigung. Besonders intensiv wird diese Zuneigung ab dem Zeitpunkt, an dem der Fötus beginnt sich zu bewegen. Dadurch verspürt die Frau zum ersten mal, dass das, was sich in ihr befindet, tatsächlich ein lebendes Wesen ist. Ein Wesen, dass ohne sie nie existiert hätte.  
  
Im Verlauf der Kindheit erfährt der Mensch weitere Formen der Liebe. Dies geht von der Liebe der Eltern und Verwandten, über die Liebe zu Stoff- und Haustieren, und weiter bis zur Liebe von guten Freunden. Und letztendlich kommt es auch zur Liebe gegenüber dem anderen Geschlecht. Aber genau da knackte es bei Trunks.  
  
Er hatte zwar eine sehr gute Kindheit, und wurde von allen Familienangehörigen, bis auf Vegeta vielleicht, immer geliebt, doch viel weiter war er nie gekommen.  
  
Nicht, dass Trunks unattraktiv war. Die wenigsten Mädchen fanden dies. Vielmehr das Gegenteil. Doch Trunks wäre in seiner Familie auch ziemlich aus der Rolle gefallen, wenn es anderes gewesen wäre. Alle Briefs, die er kannte, sahen in ihren guten, und oft sogar schlechten Zeiten durchaus ansprechend aus. Und auch sein Vater, Vegeta, war alles andere als eine Beleidigung fürs Auge.  
  
Aber trotzdem...Trunks hatte es noch nie so dolle mit den Mädels. Schüchternheit? Ja, daran mochte es wohl auch liegen. Aber Störfaktor Nummer 1 war definitiv seine Einstellung. Trunks fand es albern mit jemanden zu gehen nur weil es einem gerade in den Kram passte. Er wollte mehr. Er wollte Liebe. Und Liebe konnte man nicht dadurch ersetzen, dass ein Mädchen schön oder beliebt war. Solche Beziehungen waren auf Eigennütziger Basis und hielten genau so gut wie Mr Satan der stärkste Mann der Welt war. Selbst nicht bei jemandem wie Emily....  
  
Emily war Trunks erste und einzige Freundin gewesen. Seine großen Liebe - Dachte er damals zu mindestens. Emily war ein 16-jähriges, leicht blasses Mädchen mit dunkelroten Locken und vielen, kleinen Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Sie gehörte zu den Mädchen, die so gut erzogen waren, nicht mal die Fingern zu benutzen, wenn sie auf einer Party Pizza aßen. Dazu war unbedingt Besteck nötig. Emily war begabt und lachte oft. Manchmal erinnerte sie Trunks tatsächlich an ein kleines Mädchen, das in ihrem Leben noch nie Kummer erfahren hatte. Diese natürliche Naivität ausgeglichen mit schalkhafter Raffinesse ... Trunks fand das einfach hinreißend. Emily war sympathisch, hatte einen Körper den er begehrte, und...das war es auch schon. So was wie richtige Liebe fehlte.  
  
Die Beziehung mit Emily hielt vier Monate. Es war eine angenehme Zeit. Trunks hat sogar sein erstes Mal mit ihr erlebt. Aber die Schmetterlinge im Bauch und das Prickeln der Küsse waren schneller zu ende als sie angefangen hatten. Sie lebten sich nach und nach auseinander. Trunks machte es schließlich nicht mal was aus, wenn Emily vor seinen Augen mit anderen Jungs flirtete. Tja, und so kam es dann. Emily verliebte sich in einen DJ namens Keitao und beendete die Beziehung. Das schlimmste für Trunks war, dass er dabei nicht mal Trauer empfand. Vielleicht so was in der Art "Schade ist es schon", aber richtig wehgetan hatte es nie.  
  
Und gerade wegen dieser mangelnden Erfahrung, sowohl mit Frauen wie auch mit dem folgendem eventuellem Schmerz, erlebte er nun alles ungesund stark. Jetzt, zwei Jahre später, liebte Trunks nämlich wirklich. Aber diese Liebe fraß an seinem Herzen. Langsam, ganz langsam, verzehrte sie es Stück für Stück. Wie ein Raubtier das seine funkelnden, schwarzen Klauen in seine Beute krallte und sie bei lebendigem Leibe zeriss um sich an dem Anblick von Schmerz, Angst und Agonie zu weiden. Seine Liebe war unerwidert.... Vermutete er zu mindestens.  
  
Trunks seufzte und blickte auf seine Uhr. Ein warmer Wind wehte. Vereinzelte helllilane Haarsträhnen flatterten verspielt umher. Es war warm. Etwas zu warm für Trunks blaue Baggy und sein Schwarz-graues Longarmshirt. Er wandte seinen Blick zurück auf den Schulhof. Fast hatte er es geschafft. Nicht mehr lange und die Schule fing an. Nur noch eine knappe viertel Stunde... Trunks begann zu grinsen. Er war schon ein Subjekt. Er freute sich auf das, was jeder vernünftige Mensch zwischen sechs und zwanzig Jahren normalerweise zutiefst verabscheute. Na ja...Seine Freude galt auch eher dem Auftauchen seiner Clique, als dem Unterricht selbst. Und alles nur aus einem Grund. Hunger.  
  
Er hat heute morgen nämlich etwas getan, was kein Saiyajin bis her gewagt hatte. Er hatte nicht gefrühstückt! Aber nur, weil es der einzige Ausweg gewesen war, seine Geschmacksknospen vor der Verätzung zu retten. Und von Verätzung zu sprechen war bei den Kochkünsten seiner Mutter nicht übertrieben. Außer natürlich man stand auf verbrannte Toasts, fast rohe Eier und salzige Pfannkuchen. Ob dies nicht genug wäre, saß Bulma dann immer da, beobachtete die Kandidaten einer potentiellen Nahrungsmittelvergiftung mit großen, glänzenden Hundeaugen und fragte: "Na? Schmeckts?" Das tat es natürlich nicht, aber wer war schon so Lebensmüde ihr dies zu sagen?  
  
Um sich vor diesem Trauma zu retten, war Trunks noch bevor Bulma aufgewacht ist von zu Hause abgehauen. Das war jetzt gut eineinhalb Stunden her. Leider hatte er vergessen sich irgendwas Essbares einzustecken. Trunks war bei weiten nicht so verfressen wie Vegeta oder Son Goten, oder gar Son Goku. Aber nichts essen? Nein, das ging über seine Gene. Nun hatte er nur noch eine Hoffnung: Dass einer seiner drei Freunde etwas hungerstillendes dabei hat!  
  
Trunks seufzte erneut. Mittlerweile war der größte Teil der Schüler da. Zeit sich vom Dach der Galaxy-High (*g*) zu trollen....  
  
  
  
Langsam schlürfte Trunks den breiten, mit grauen Platten ausgelegten Gang entlang. Das lange Warten und die Hitze hatten ihn müde gemacht. Sehr müde... Verträumt erinnerte er sich an sein geliebtes Kissen. So warm und weich...  
  
Urplötzlich bremste Trunks seinen Gang und wich zurück, so dass es aussah , als wäre eine Wand vor ihm aufgetaucht, die er in der letzten Sekunde gerade noch erblickt hatte. Seine Mattheit verpuffte augenblicklich und machte stattdessen einem lasterhaftem Gefühl der Unruhe platz. Verärgert blickte Trunks zu dem nur wenige Meter entferntem Grüppchen von Mädchen. Toll! Er war direkt in die Arme von Ortenia und ihrem "Hofstaat" gelaufen.  
  
Ortenia war eine typische Tussi. Jeden Tag so aufgestylt als ob sie auf die Party des Jahrtausends wollte, arrogant, falsch, nuttig aber vor allem.... beliebt. Das war jedenfalls Mers Beschreibung für Ortenia. Trunks persönlich hätte gelogen wenn er gesagt hätte, er fände Ortenia körperlich unattraktiv. Aber dass hätte wahrscheinlich jeder heterosexuelle Mann getan. Denn Ortenia sah gut aus. Sehr gut sogar. So ein Modell 90-60-90 mit langen schwarzen Haaren. Und dazu trug sie gewöhnlich Sachen, die nicht nur ins laszive abrutschten, sondern definitiv lasziv waren.  
  
Aber Ortenia als Person war Trunks bis jetzt ziemlich egal gewesen. Denn trotz ihres Aussehens mochte er Mädchen ihres Kalibers einfach nicht. Sie passten ohne Übertreibung auf Mers Definition. Und wieso sollte er sich für jemanden mit so einem Charakter interessieren?  
  
Aber was war das eben? Bis jetzt? Ja, bis jetzt. Wenn man es wieder in Mers Worten ausdrücken möchte, dann war Trunks Ortenias nächstes Opfer. Ein Opfer das, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Opfern, nicht gerade erfreut war eins zu sein.  
  
Das Problem war, dass Ortenia nie auf den Gedanken käme, dass ein männliches Wesen bei ihrem Anblick nicht gleich zu leichtverformbarem Ton wurde. Stattdessen bildete sie sich ein, Trunks passiv-zurückhaltendes Verhalten sei auf seine Schüchternheit zurückzuführen. Was wiederum die Folge hatte, dass sie sich ihm jedes mal wenn sie sich sahen penetrant aufdrängte. Für so was hatte Trunks verständlicherweise keinen Nerv übrig, aber zu spät! Obwohl er versucht hatte sich so unauffällig wie nur möglich davonzuschleichen, hatte Ortenia ihn entdeckt.  
  
"Huuuuhuu, Trunks!!!", schallte ihre hohe, alles andere als wohltuende Stimme durch den Flur. Ein paar Schüler schauten interessiert in die Richtig aus dem Ortenias "diskreter" Ausruf kam . Trunks wünschte Ortenia innerlich zum Teufel, drehte sich aber trotz allem zu ihr um. "Hi, Ortenia.", rief er mit leicht gequälter Stimme zurück. Diese verdammte gute Erziehung. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen kam auf ihn zu. Ihre Begleiterinnen folgten ihr, als wären sie an ihr festgebunden. Bei Trunks angekommen schob Ortenia ihre Brust raus und lächelte einstudiert. "Hey! Gut dass ich dich treffe. Hast du am Wochenende schon was vor? Meine Eltern sind am Samstag nicht da, und ich gebe eine Party. Ich wollte fragen, ob du kommst." Dann versuchte sie Trunks kokett anzusehen. "Und wenn du willst, kannst du natürlich auch über Nacht bleiben."  
  
"Ähm.. na ja...ähm." Trunks hatte das große Bedürfnis zu schreien. Wieso musste er auch in solch eine Situation kommen? Wieso nicht jemand anderes? Jeder, wirklich jeder wäre mit so etwas besser zurecht gekommen als er....Trunks wusste ja was er wollte bzw. was er nicht wollte, aber was er nicht wusste war, wie er es diesem Blag Ortenia beibringen sollte, damit sie es endgültig kapierte?  
  
"Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort?"  
  
"Weiß du Ortenia....es ist so, dass...". Trunks brach ab. Ein Funkeln erschien in seinen Augen. Endlich! Da hinten kam seine Rettung! Mer! Mer, die mit vollem Namen eigentlich Meredith ( Bitte auf Englisch aussprechen. Sonst hört es sich komisch an. Sehr komisch...) Nagasi hieß, gehörte zu seiner Clique. Sie war etwa 1, 70 groß , hatten dunkelgrüne Augen und ziemlich lange, rehbraune Haare die zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden waren. Trunks erinnerte ihre Frisur ein wenige an die von Videl, als diese noch ganz jung war. Er hatte mal ein Foto von ihr gesehen. Bloß Mers Haare waren noch einen ganzen Zacken länger, und ihre Haargummis saßen tiefer.  
  
Mer war schon ein komisches Mädchen. Wenn man anfangen würde nach typisch Mädchenhaften Klischees bei ihr zu suchen, wäre man absolut verloren. Sie verachtete nämlich Klischees. Besonders die, die man dem weiblichem Geschlecht zuschrieb, und die oft sogar durchaus treffend waren. Eine andere Eigenart von Mer war, dass sie versuchte gefühlskalt und unnahbar zu erscheinen. Es war schwer durch ihre Kruste zu kommen, und nur wenige Leute schafften es. Trunks hatte es geschafft. Die beiden anderen Mitglieder seiner Clique, Einstein und Son Goten, auch...Es gab zwar noch ein paar, aber viel mehr waren es nicht.  
  
Aber nichtsdestotrotz, oder vielleicht gerade weil Mer anderes war, liebte er sie.  
  
Trunks schaute Mer hilfesuchend an. Mer nickte. Sie wusste was Trunks wollte. Sie sollte Trunks "retten." Schon wieder. Und sie hatte auch schon einen Plan. Einen, der Ortenia für etwas länger außer Gefecht setzen würde...  
  
"Trunks!" Mer drängelt sich geschickt an den Mädchen vorbei. Nur Ortenia stieß sie dabei 'aus versehen' ein bisschen charaktervoller an. Ortenia machte schon den Mund auf, um zu protestieren aber dann verschlug es ihr die Sprache. Mer fasste Trunks am Hinterkopf, zog ihn vorsichtig zu sich runter und.... küsste ihn.  
  
Trunks erstarrte. Er war mit einem Mal elektrisiert, als ob ein kleiner Blitz in ihn einschlagen hätte, seinen gesamten Körper durchwanderte und bei den Zehen wieder in die Erde floss. (Ach? Gabs grad Gewitter? Scheiß Wettervorhersage! Nie ist auf die Verlass... *g*) Diese 'Aktion' überraschte nicht minder als Ortenia. Wenn nicht sogar viel mehr. Aber...es gefiel ihm. Sehr sogar. Trunks hätte vor Begeisterung sogar aufgejuchzt, wenn er gekonnt hätte. Mer küsste ihn! Ihre Lippen lagen auf seinen! Das was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte, ist eingetroffen! Trunks Gedanken purzelten hin und her. Mer. Kuss. Er. Mer. Kuss. Er. Mer. Kuss. Mer. Kuss. Kuss. Kuss....( Hört sich an wie irgendein alter, geheimnisvoller Bannspruch...*g* )  
  
Plötzlich ließ Mer von Trunks ab und schaute `überrascht´ zu Ortenia. " Ach? Hab ich euer Gespräch unterbrochen?", fragte sie gespielt naiv .  
  
"Äh...Nein.", antwortete Ortenia verwirrt, "Wir haben nur so geplaudert, Meredith." Mer nickte wissend.  
  
"Ihr seid ein Paar?"  
  
"Sieht man das nicht?"  
  
"Doch, doch. Dann .... noch viel Spaß, ihr zwei." Wie ein begossener Pudel verließ die Königin des Schulhofs das 'Schlachtfeld'.  
  
Während dessen beäugte Trunks misstrauisch das 18-jährige Mädchen neben ihm. Was bitte schön war denn das eben? Mer hatte ihn geküsste, und gemeint sie wären zusammen. Dabei wusste sie doch gar nicht, was er für sie fühlte. Sie konnte es nicht wissen...Oder doch? Trunks schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Nein...Das war unmöglich. Er hatte keinem davon erzählt. Und damit meinte er wirklich keinem. Nicht mal Son Goten. Aber warum hatte sie es dann getan? Trunks war so verwirrt, wie man nur verwirrt sein konnte.  
  
"187." ( Domp. Das typische hingefalle von Anime und Manga Figuren)  
  
"Was?" , fragte der Saiyajin entgeistert.  
  
Mer grinste. "Gefallen Nr. 187."  
  
"Ach so.", murmelte Trunks enttäuscht und erleichtert zugleich. Enttäuscht, weil der Kuss nur Show war, erleichtert, weil er doch nicht enttarnt wurde. Zu den 'Gefallen' gab es nämlich eine kleine Geschichte. Mer war gut in Technik. Sehr gut sogar. Und da Trunks der Erbe der Cap. Corp. und somit der künftige Präsident von dieser war, zählte Mer jeden Gefallen den sie ihm tat, um ihm die Zahl vorzuhalten wenn sie sich als Vizepräsidentin bewarb.  
  
Am Anfang dachte Trunks sie meinte das ernst. Aber nachdem er sie besser kennen gelernt hatte, hatte er erkannt, dass das nur ein Gag war. Überhaupt musste man bei Mer gut aufpassen um zu erkennen, was sie ernst meinte und was nicht. Sie hatte einen sehr skurrilen Humor, auf den, zu ihrem Amüsement, am Anfang fast jeder reinfiel.  
  
Eine wohlbekannte, männliche Stimme riss Trunks aus seinen Gedanken. "Tach, Freunde. Was geht ab?"  
  
"Hi, Einstein!", begrüßte Mer den Jungen mit schwarzen Strubelhaaren, Käppi und Sonnenbrille, "Ich habe unseren Mädchenschwarm gerade vor Princess of Nasty gerettet." Dabei schlug sie Trunks leicht auf die Schulter.  
  
"Ach? Und sicher erfahr ich auch gleich wie du es gemacht hast.", fügte Einstein vorausahnend hinzu. Einstein war übrigens sein echter Name. Einsteins Eltern waren beide berühmte Wissenschaftler und da kam es nicht in Frage, dass ihr Sohn einen 'gewöhnlichen' Namen bekam. Sehr zum Leid von Einstein. Wenigstens war Mer so nett und tröstete ihn damit, er solle sich freuen, dass sie ihn nicht Albert genannt hatten.  
  
Trunk Gesichtsfarbe wurde eine Spur rosiger. "Erst hat sie mich geküsst und dann behauptet wir wären zusammen."  
  
"Tatsächlich?" Einstein grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
  
"Hey!", verteidigte sich Mer, "Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel."  
  
"Ja, ist schon gut. Keiner hat dagegen was gesagt. Aber jetzt zu einem anderem Thema. Hat einer von euch Son Goten gesehen?"  
  
Die anderen beiden schüttelten den Kopf. "Na ja...macht ja nichts. Er geht schon nicht verloren. Und wir gehen schon mal zum Unterricht."  
  
  
  
Die meiste Zeit der Unterrichtsstunden wurde in einem großem Hörsaal abgehalten. Nur für spezielle Fächer wie Chemie, Technik, Sport und ähnlichem wechselten die Schüler den Raum. Dies war insofern praktischer, dass man bei der Einteilung der Räume nicht so große Probleme hatte. Die zwölfte Stufe hatte in diesem Jahr Glück gehabt. Sie bekam den heißbegehrten 'Honigblickraum'. Mit Honig hatte dies allerdings wenig zu tun. Der Name kam daher, weil dieses Zimmer direkt auf eine Veranda führte, auf der der Gärtnerclub die höchstseltenen Hönigblumen zog. Natürlich war das Pflücken dieser Schätzchen verboten, aber da es bei den Schülern der Galaxy-High als Liebesbeweis galt einem Mädchen eine Honigblume zu schenken, verschwanden immer und immer wieder welche.  
  
Sonst besaß der 'Honigblickraum' nicht viele Besonderheiten. Es gab mehrere Reihen, stufenförmig angeordnete Sitzreihen für die Schüler, ein hölzernes Pult für die Lehrer und eine große, grüne Tafel an der Frontseite. Die Außenwand des Zimmers war mit breiten Fenstern ausgestattet, durch die viel Licht kam und den Raum lebendig erscheinen ließ. An der gegenüberliegenden Seite, der Türseite, hingen farbige Bilder von verschieden Materien, wie zum Beispiel Blitzen, Wasser, Nebel oder Feuer. Viele der Stoffe waren mikroskopisch vergrößert und damit recht interessant anzuschauen.  
  
Als Trunks, Einstein und Mer den 'Honigblickraum' betraten, erblickten sie zu ihrem eigenem Erstaunen Son Goten. Da der schwarzhaarige Saiyajin mit cognacfarbener Wildlederjacke ein Jahr jünger war als sie, hatte er hier eigentlich nichts zu suchen. Schon gar nicht so kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn. Dennoch stand er, angelehnt an Mers Tisch, mit dem Rücken zu der Tür und flirtete voller Eifer mit Tara, einem hübschen, wenn auch etwas kindlich wirkendem, Mädchen .Vom eintreten seiner Freunde hatte er bis jetzt nichts gemerkt.  
  
"Wärst du so gnädig von meinem Tisch runterzugehen?"  
  
Goten drehte sich erschrocken um. "Mer! Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Mer grinste."Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich befinde mich gerade an meinem eigenem Platz."  
  
"Ach, ja.", stammelte Goten ertappt und versuchte sich krampfhaft eine Ausrede zu überlegen. Schließlich wollte er Mer gleich um ein Date bitten, und da war es nicht gerade vorteilhaft wenn sie ihn mit anderen Mädchen flirten sah. Er war zwar nicht in sie verknallt, aber als wahrer Casanova musste man(n) halt mit jedem Mädchen das einem gefällt auch ausgehen. Die Tatsache dass er von ihr schon die winzige Anzahl von sieben 'Neins' bekommen hatte, störte ihn recht wenig. Schließlich musste er seine Ehre retten! Wenn er doch bloß nicht so schlecht im erfinden gewesen wäre...Endlich kam Son Goten eine 'Super Idee'.  
  
"Ich hab Tara grad was in Mathe erklärt .", gab er cool zu.  
  
HA!  
  
Einstein , der sich mittlerweile den Mund zuhielt , hatte sich vor Lachen kurz nicht beherrschen können. Und auch Trunks kostete es viel Überwindung nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Was Goten nämlich nicht wusste: Tara war ein absolutes Mathe-Genie. Niemand in der ganzen Schule konnte in Sachen Mathematik mit ihr mithalten. Und da kam Son Goten, der sogar eine Stufe unter ihr war, und erklärt ihr mir nichts dir nichts was in Mathe. Glaubwürdiger ging es echt nicht.  
  
Son Goten, der seine Ausrede genial fand und nicht wusste, warum Trunks und Einstein so gackerten, wandte sich zurück zu Mer. "Eigentlich war ich aber aus einem ganz anderem Grund hier." Wie ein Zauberer der ein Karnickel aus dem Hut zauberte, zog er ein längliches, in weißes Papier verpacktes Etwas hervor und drückte es Mer in die Hand. Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Na, pack schon aus.", forderte er, und in seiner Stimme lag die Spannung und Nervosität eines I-Männchens an seinem erstem Schultag.  
  
Bedächtig wickelte Mer das weiße Papier ab . "Weiße Rosen?"  
  
Son Goten nickte."Ich bin durch die ganze Stadt gelaufen um sie zu finden . So ein wunderschönes Wesen wie du verdient nämlich nur das beste. Und deswegen darfst du heute Abend auch mit mir ausgehen." Goten lächelte so charmant wie es überhaupt nur ging. (Schon eine Kunst gleichzeitig einem Mädchen und sich selbst ein Kompliment zu machen, findet ihr nicht? *g*)  
  
Mer seufzte entnervt. "Hör mir jetzt genau zu, denn ich sag es dir das letzte mal. Wir sind Freunde und das reicht mir völlig. Ich möchte keine Beziehung einer anderen Art. Also hör auf mich damit zu nerven."  
  
Son Goten sah sie enttäuscht an. "Du willst nicht, obwohl ich dir deine Lieblingsblumen gekauft habe?"  
  
"Woher weiß du überhaupt was meine Lieblingsblumen sind?"  
  
"Ach, das rauszufinden war ganz einfach.", plapperte er drauf los, "Ich hab einfach in deinen Rucksack geguckt und ..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht denn schon bekam er von Mer eine Kopfnuss . "Au! Wofür war das denn?"  
  
"Dafür dass du in meinen Rucksack gewühlt hast." Oh! Jetzt fiel Son Goten auch auf dass es nicht sehr klug war die Sache mit dem Rucksack zuzugeben. Also versuchte er sich (wieder mal) rauszureden.  
  
"Nein, nein. Das hast du falsch verstanden. Ich wollte erst in deinen Rucksack gucken, aber dann dachte ich mir so was gehört sich nicht . Und außerdem, wer bewahrt sein Notebook schon in seinem Rucksack auf?"  
  
Puh. Noch mal gerettet  
  
Aber schon folgte eine weitere Kopfnuss.  
  
"Ey, wofür denn jetzt schon wieder?"  
  
"Dafür dass du in meinem Notebook rumschnüffeln wolltest."  
  
"Nein. Das hast du wieder falsch verstanden. Ich hab nur..." Und immer so weiter. Son Goten laberte völligen Unsinn und bekam dafür Kopfnüsse, während Trunks und Einstein sich köstlich amüsierten (Schadenfreude ist immer noch die beste Freude). Irgendwann hatte Mer endlich erbarmen. "Okay, genug. Hau lieber ab, bevor du meinetwegen noch Migräne kriegst."  
  
Son Goten nahm dieses Angebot gerne an, denn sie hatte einen kräftigen Schlag drauf, selbst für einen Saiyajin Schädel. Er war schon aus der Tür als er noch mal seinen Kopf rein steckte. "Also bis um acht, okay ?" Mers innerer Sachen-die-ich-mir-gefallen-lasse-bis-ich-explodiere-Bogen wurde überspannt . Hatte dieser Hirni es denn immer noch nicht kapiert? Ohne zu überlegen nahm sie den Papierkorb und stülpte ihn über Son Goten. Der ganze Inhalt fiel an ihm herunter. Sie grinste fies. "Ich hoffe diesen Korb akzeptierst du." Auch Trunks grinste. Schließlich war Goten selbst Schuld. Er wusste wie leicht Mer zu verärgern war. Fast so leicht wie Vegeta...  
  
  
  
Bedächtig musterte Trunks Mers dichten, braunen Haare. Sie saß schräg vor ihm, und bot ihm somit einen guten Ausblick auf ihren Hinterkopf. Er seufzte, wie er es in letzter Zeit öfters tat... Irgendwie konnte er sich heute nicht konzentrieren. Nachdenklich berührte Trunks seine Lippen. Mm...Der Kuss war sehr schön. Dieses warme Gefühl...Gern hätte er sie noch mal geküsst. Und er hätte diesmal auch mehr zurückgeküsst. Vorhin ging nämlich alles so schnell und war so unerwartet, dass Trunks dazu nicht richtig gekommen war...  
  
Da fielen Trunks Mers Worte zu Goten ein. Wir sind Freunde und das reicht mir völlig. Ich möchte keine Beziehung einer anderen Art Genau das war der Grund warum er seine Gefühle für Mer für sich behielt. Er hatte Angst die gleiche Antwort zu kriegen. Und das würde, im Gegensatz zu Son Goten, nicht nur seinen Stolz verletzen...  
  
To be continue ... 


End file.
